


Serendipitous

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Five Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Please they're just soft, Reunions, Role Reversal, Second Chances, Useless Lesbians, You'll understand that when you see it, anyways this is my big sapphic fic, but this really doesn't adhere to most of timeskip canon lol, minor manga spoilers, there's only men in one chapter so, yeehaw you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: After years of not seeing one another in person, Kiyoko and Yachi bump into each other and get reconnected.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Misaki Hana, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Five Days of Ficmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Serendipitous

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbians. Cute. Uh what else do you want me to say, y'know, they just cute

At twenty-three, almost twenty-four, years old, Kiyoko liked her routines.

She liked that she had a set work schedule, that she had a group of friends she saw every week. She liked that she was close enough to work to walk, not having to rely on the trains running on time. She liked how her coffee pot had a timer she could set the night before, she liked that Hinata-kun called her every Sunday at exactly nine in the morning for her, nine in the evening for him.

In the two years since graduating uni, Kiyoko’s routines and constants kept her afloat as she navigated the overwhelming uncertainties of adult life. Now, that wasn’t to say she was against spontaneity or surprises – in moderation, she loved those too. But it was comforting to have some predictability during this stage of life.

And she did not predict running directly into someone as she walked home from work.

A surge of panic and embarrassment came over her as she turned to apologize. “I’m so–” Kiyoko’s mouth froze partially open.

A few things ran through her brain, a little too quickly to keep up. Firstly, that was probably the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. It was hard to get past that thought in particular as she was looking down into warm brown eyes that seemed as panicked as she’d felt just a moment ago. There was also the fact, however, that said brown eyes seemed very familiar. As did the blonde hair, longer now, pulled back into a high ponytail.

“Kiyoko-san?” the woman gasped.

Kiyoko’s brain stopped and restarted as she processed Yachi Hitoka standing before her. “Sorry,” Kiyoko finished, far too long after the sentence had begun. “Hitoka-chan,” she added, a smile fighting onto her cheeks.

Yachi squeaked with delight and quickly hugged Kiyoko. “It’s been forever!”

“Yeah,” Kiyoko agreed, breathless from such simple contact. The last time they’d been able to speak in person was when Yachi graduated. School and work had kept them apart, and while they texted near daily, they’d long since given up on trying to make their schedules match.

But, now…

“I knew you were in Sendai, but I didn’t realize you were so close!” Yachi marveled. “Are you heading somewhere?”

“Just, home,” Kiyoko stammered out, finding herself staring again. _In just four years, she’s grown so much…_

“Me too!” Yachi said. “I just got off work, I stayed a little late today. I knew you were in Sendai, but I had no idea we were so close!”

Kiyoko nodded and laughed awkwardly, brushing her bangs back some. If her hair was long still, she’d at least have something to play with to keep nervous hands busy.

Yachi kept talking – something about how that’s what they get for not trying to make plans – and Kiyoko tried to listen, honest. But she was caught up in just how beautiful Yachi had become. In high school, even in her third year, she’d been so cute and small, nervous and shy. But here was a woman, still small, but radiating confidence and beauty, like she knew her place in the world and was happy with it. Like she wasn’t embarrassed of herself.

This whole situation would’ve been avoided if Kiyoko just got on social media. She meant to, really, but she was _busy_. It just wasn’t that important to do. Now, she was deeply regretting it, because gorgeous Yachi Hitoka was looking at Kiyoko like she’d asked a question and Kiyoko needed an answer.

Kiyoko did not have an answer, so she said, “Yes!” and tried to ignore how her voice broke.

“That’s great!” Yachi smiled, and Kiyoko felt like her face was on fire. “I know a place just around the corner.”

Not sure where she was being taken, Kiyoko followed Yachi’s lead.

She thought about how she would be seeing her friends the next day and sighed internally. There would be no way to spin this story without them making fun of her for being such a useless lesbian. All for a girl she’d known for _years_ , a girl who probably never even thought about _her_ like that, _so seriously, Kiyoko, get it together!_

“I know it’s a bit late, but I swear they make the best lattes in Sendai,” Yachi said, interrupting Kiyoko’s thoughts as they approached a café. “But there’s tea if you prefer.”

“Coffee is fine,” Kiyoko assured her, glad that it was something casual she’d agreed to.

“Great!” Yachi held the door open for them.

Inside was warm and cozy against the early December air. It was more casual than the big chain coffee shops spread throughout the city, with comfy chairs and for-here coffee served in proper mugs rather than throw away ones.

“Yachi-san!” the barista greeted. “Twice in one day, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Yachi laughed. “I brought a friend.”

“Want your usual?”

“Yes please!”

“And for your friend?”

Yachi gestured for Kiyoko to join her at the counter.

“Oh, um…” Kiyoko glanced at the menu. “Do you have a peppermint mocha?”

“Of course,” the barista confirmed, ringing it up. “That’ll be ¥874.30!”

Kiyoko went to grab her wallet, but Yachi waved her off.

“Consider it paying you back for all the times you treated me as my senpai,” Yachi said with a wink.

_Oh my god._ Kiyoko knew, logically, she shouldn’t have felt unsteady from a simple wink, or from being referred to as senpai – _especially_ the second thing. She was called senpai for a lot of her life. Tanaka and Noya still called her Shimizu-senpai! But there she was, feeling like _that_. Because Yachi was…

Probably the most beautiful person Kiyoko had ever seen? You know, objectively speaking. Not to be like, dramatic, or anything.

“For here?” the barista asked.

Yachi nodded, then led the way to the other side of the counter to wait for their drinks. “So, you like seasonal drinks?”

Kiyoko ducked down into her scarf a little and nodded. “I think part of the festive spirit is in its flavors.”

Yachi smiled. “That’s true. I like them too, I just don’t usually start getting them until around Christmas.”

“Not ready to be festive yet?” Kiyoko asked.

“I’m totally festive!” Yachi assured her. “But I think the flavor aspect is special, I guess. Like, when everyone’s home and together?”

Kiyoko hummed. “I think I understand.”

“One caramel frap with almond milk, extra shot of espresso, extra whip, sprinkles,” the barista said, sliding what Kiyoko assumed to be Yachi’s drink over.

Yachi flushed red. “You didn’t have to announce my whole order.”

“I’m telling you, this woman runs on caffeine and sugar alone,” the barista stage-whispered to Kiyoko.

“That’s not very healthy, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko teased.

“Hey, I work part-time and I’m in my final year of uni! It’s enough that I sleep somewhat regularly,” Yachi mumbled, her cheeks darkening.

_Was she always this cute when she blushed?_ Kiyoko wondered.

“One peppermint mocha,” the barista said, sliding over Kiyoko’s drink.

“Thank you,” Kiyoko replied, taking it.

“Okay, let’s sit over here, it’s coziest here,” Yachi said, leading Kiyoko to a couch near an electric fireplace.

“So, you come here a lot?” Kiyoko asked when they were seated.

Yachi nodded. She held her mug close, pressing it against each cheek like she was trying to warm herself up. “I found this place during my second year in uni. Even in the cold, it’s perfect walking distance from my apartment. This place has seen three years of studying and avoiding studying.”

Kiyoko laughed and sipped her coffee. “Well, it’s almost over, right?”

“Yes, thank the gods,” Yachi sighed. “Although, I’m a little nervous to just be out in the world. How is it for you?”

Kiyoko shrugged. “Expensive, but once you get your bearings, it’s not so bad.”

They quickly fell into easy conversation, not too different from when they texted. The longer they talked, the more the years they spent apart seemed to melt away.

In many ways, not much had changed. Kiyoko always loved talking to and joking with Yachi; they’d always had great conversations back in high school. Something about them had always just _clicked_ , and Yachi had always made her feel so comfortable.

But in a lot of ways, it was different, too. Yachi was a little louder, a little surer of herself when she told stories. Her laugh was more carefree. She didn’t apologize for “talking too much” or anything unnecessary.

It warmed Kiyoko almost as much as the fireplace.

There was one other difference, of course. Kiyoko couldn’t keep her eyes off of Yachi – well, until she realized she was staring, and then she couldn’t look at Yachi at all. _This_ was new, and it was completely unfamiliar territory. Sure, Kiyoko had crushes all the time, but this was _Yachi_. Her Yachi, who probably saw her like a big sister or something, so she needed to stop thinking like this.

“Oh, shit,” Yachi gasped, glancing at her phone. “It’s almost ten.”

“What, seriously?” Kiyoko checked her own phone and gaped. “How has it been four hours?”

Yachi laughed and shrugged. “I guess time flies when you’re having fun?”

“Guess so,” Kiyoko agreed, standing up.

They put their mugs in the dirty dishes tray, then got their coats back on.

“So…” Yachi bit her lip as they approached the door. “This was really nice, Kiyoko-san.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoko agreed, warmth returning to her cheeks, even near the chilly door.

“I guess this is where we part ways?” Yachi continued, hand on the door, but not pushing it open.

“Yeah,” Kiyoko said again.

Yachi smiled, a little disappointed by the answer.

“Or, um,” Kiyoko hurriedly added, “I could walk you home? If you want!”

Yachi’s smile brightened. “I’d like that, Kiyoko-san.”

Back outside, their conversation mostly ceased, but that was okay. In the chilly night air, it was just nice to be with a friend. And if Kiyoko liked the way Yachi’s hair seemed to glitter in the moonlight, well, no one had to know.

After five minutes of quiet, Yachi stopped in front of an apartment building. “Well, this is me,” she said, biting her lip again.

“Alright,” Kiyoko said, not sure why she felt so nervous.

“Thanks for uh–” Yachi gestured around them. “Taking me home.”

“Of course,” Kiyoko said, far too focused on not fidgeting.

“Okay.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Yachi laughed. “I don’t know why this of all things is the awkward part.”

Kiyoko shook her head and joined the laughter. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll see you later, Kiyoko-san.” Then, Yachi stepped forward and hugged her. A proper hug, not just the quick squeeze in the street earlier.

Belatedly, Kiyoko wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She blushed when she noticed how well Yachi fit in her arms, but she cut that train of thought off before it could keep going. She certainly did not notice that Yachi smelled like brown sugar and cashmere. She did not notice that Yachi’s hair was soft like an angel’s. And she did _not_ sigh in disappointment when Yachi pulled back.

“See you later, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko said. She watched Yachi walk inside, a little light-headed.

Yeah. Her friends were definitely going to bully her about this. But Kiyoko was warm everywhere Yachi had touched her, giddy on reconnection. When she walked home, she felt like she was on air.

Just because she reconnected with a friend, though. Because she was not going to let this be a crush. _That_ just seemed like a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
